Always In The Game
by AngelDranger
Summary: Crossover/Beyblade&MetalFight - Years after BEGA, The BladeBreakers and many others continued on recreating the fun aspect of Beyblade,now children everywhere enjoy the new type of beyblade Metal type beyblades,but bad ppl are still doing the same thing.
1. The New and Improved BBA!

Yah, new Beyblade fanfic…. It's like Metal Fight and Regular Beyblade smushed together. I watched MF and I was just terribly depressed that the original Beyblade characters weren't in it. So this story shall suit my happiness. Everyone grew up, much!!

Everyone enjoy!

Beyblade & Metal Fight © Takao Aoki & the Beyblade Company(whoever madeup MF….)

Amy Makaio + other random junk that pops up © ME!

* * *

Title: Always In The Game

Chapter 1: The New and Improved BBA!

Years have passed, and the sport beyblade has become so common and popular among children. More stores were appearing around the world, and new types of beyblades were being invented the most recent being the Metal Type Beyblade.

Developed right from the heart of the BBA!

After the last match of Tyson and Brooklyn the BBA took it among themselves to show the world how fun beyblading can be; therefore, spreading it around the world. The Bladebreakers, and many old teams that participated in the tournaments all decided to help out in showing children the sport of beyblading.

The people who designed the new type of beyblade were Kenny and Emily, also with the standby of Max's Mom Judy. After a year of testing, and Tyson breaking some blades they finally found the perfect and upgraded beyblade. The Metal Type Beyblade.

Bringing the world of beyblade into the Metal Fight Beyblade era.

This story takes place 5 years after the BEGA tournament.

In Japan, beyblading has become a sport for every child. Kids can play where ever they wanted too, and they all had a handy device which was developed by the BBA to count wins and losses. Children were enjoying themselves.

This year, the BBA were deciding if they should host another tournament or not; however, the president of the BBA was nowhere to be found.

A man, in a business suit, was running through the building of the BBA. He asked random workers that were about the halls if they saw the President.

"No, I haven't sorry."

"Darn it!" The man cursed. Steam fizzled out of his head. His co-workers stepped away from him. The old President had retired, and handed his position to someone else. Mr. Dickinson was too old to monitor everything so he left, and he handed it down to someone which this director thought wasn't experienced enough to become President. "I've looked everywhere for him!" He yelled in frustration.

The Co-workers around him started to walk passed him before he really erupted. He fell to the floor and started messing with his hair. All around him was dark and depressed.

"Are you alright?" A flowery voice spoke up. The Director shot his head up and smiled.

"Makaio-san!"

A shoulder length purple haired girl stood in front of him. She was clad in business clothing, a dress skirt, and a white dress shirt. She carried a messenger bag on her shoulder. She blinked a bit and observed the man scrawling on the floor to bring himself to his feet. He grabbed her free hand that wasn't on her shoulder bag and begged her.

"Oh, Makaio-san, If you see the President please do tell him I'm looking for him." He said in a sweet loving voice. The tone of his voice changed darkly making the girl flinch back. "He will face his doom for disappearing."

She chuckled awkwardly. "I will surely tell him."

His expression changed. "Oh, thank you Makaio-san!" He said with a smile. "He'll sure to listen to you than to me!" He bowed in front of her, and Makaio did the same. "I need a drink…" He mumbled turning around and slumping off through the halls.

Makaio watched his form wonder away and she sighed. He was an odd fellow when it came to his work. As for the President, he liked his surroundings to be quiet. The building would always be filled with noise, and he didn't like that so much. That's the reason why some people didn't think he would be a good President. But Mr. Dickinson wanted him to be President and that was that.

She knew where to find him. She found her way to the roof top of the BBA Building. She opened the door to the rooftop, and closed it behind her softly. It was kind of hard to do seeing as the door always squeaked and clicked every time. The breeze blew, and the only sound she could hear was…

"Meow."

She looked from the corner of the wall and saw a man sitting on the ground. His head was tilted down causing his slate hair to cover his face. The 'meow' was from the tiny white and black kitten on his lap. It was playing with the man's hand. His clothing was wrinkled. His black jacket hung loose on his body, and his white button shirt was unfixed at the top, and his tie was loosened out. He looked like a complete hot mess.

She walked up closer to him. The kitten started to hiss causing her to step back a bit. The man's head lifted up a bit. He petted the cat making it stop hissing and to just purr.

"Your cat doesn't like me."

"Seems so," The man's tired voice spoke. He let out a yawn. The cat jumped off his lap and the man stretched, also the cat did the same.

The woman sighed. Mumbling, "They are looking for you."

"I know that's why I'm here."

She glared at him as he got onto his feet. He was very tall, lean figure. His hair was unnatural. His bangs were slate colored and the back of his hair was black. He's the President of the BBA. Many girls have tried to get close to this man, but have failed, or have been rejected. He didn't care for such things. His love was Beyblade after all. His most precious thing was Dranzer. That was the reason why Mr. Dickinson wanted him to become President of the BBA in the first place. Such love for the game will always keep it the way it is, and never change it to make a profit.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting, makes your job harder." She told him.

"Ehh, Yes, Sensei." He mocked in a yawn. He dragged out the word 'Sensei'. The girl gave him an odd look. He smirked at her. She didn't work at the BBA. She was working for her teaching degree, but she still wondered back to the BBA because it was her home as well. She loved Beyblading herself, but she didn't tell her students that. She liked it being underground. "I found more important things to worry about."

"Like what?"

He placed his hands in his pocket, and closed his eyes. She continued to look at him. His hair swayed in the wind. "There seems to be fools doing things they shouldn't be doing." He mumbled out. She looked puzzled. He walked towards her and passed her heading towards the door.

The purple haired girl, Amy, grumbled annoyingly scratching her head. She watched him exit out the door. She hoped he was going to head towards the director's room to talk about important things. She glanced back at the kitty which continued to glare at her with its huge golden eyes. She chuckled. "Why do you remind me of Ray all of a sudden…"

* * *

On the streets of Tokyo, children enjoyed beyblading. Parks were the best place to find a new challenge. Also there were new buildings and small shops placed in towns that sold beyblading parts and also provided a place to hang out and Beyblade. Everybody enjoyed themselves, but certainly there were people didn't want to play the game fairly.

A navy blue haired man walked around the streets of Tokyo looking at children blading. A grin crossed his face as he saw children run around holding up their blades. He had the urge to play right there and now, but he knew he had other things he had to accomplish first. His commitment was important. It was his job to make sure no one was trying to twist the system and hurt other children because of beyblading.

He had experienced it before. He knew people that were hurt because of people's greed, and he didn't want it to happen again. Not now that his friends and him had worked so hard to make others enjoy the awesome fun of Beyblade.

Tyson Granger. Vice President of the BBA.

He continued to grin as he walked. He remembered when Mr. Dickinson had asked to talk to Kai Hiwatari and himself about something important. Honestly he wasn't sure what it was, but when Mr. Dickinson had dropped the bomb on them Tyson was excited.

_Tyson, Kai, and Mr. Dickinson all sat in the living room of Tyson's dojo. Mr. Dickinson smiled at the two boys reminiscing about how much they had grown in life and in friendship. The moment those two fought back when the BladeBreakers were created there was always heat and competition, but after they fought for world champion and the BEGA incident they became close friends. Kai still kept his edge, and lone wolf status, but always gave a sincere smile now and then when he wanted too. _

"_What is it that you need to talk to us about, Mr. D?" Tyson said grinning happily sitting on the couch opposite of Mr. Dickinson. Kai decided to remain standing near the coffee table._

_Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat and smiled at the two boys… or should he say men. Tyson was already 20 and Kai was 22. They weren't boys anymore. _

"_Well you see." He paused, "I'm getting way too old" He started scratching his head while laughing. "I can never be able to keep up with all of the business and children. And well you see, I would like you two to help run the BBA when I take my leave." He smiled at them._

_Tyson spoke, "Really, Mr. Dickinson?" He said jumping up in excitement. "That's so cool! I would never imagine running the BBA."_

"_Maybe, because you wouldn't be able too," Kai spoke frowning._

_Tyson pouted and glared at Kai._

_Kai continued "You'd be too busy beyblading to actually be able to do anything productive to help the company." _

_Mr. Dickinson watched them fight and laughed. "I know you two can do it! You both love beyblading and that enough can keep it going." _

Mr. Dickinson had asked Kai to be President and for Tyson to be his Vice President. The match was perfect. Kai made sure things ran smoothly, and Tyson backed him up. They were both determined. Mr. Dickinson didn't leave them alone though.

There was always the choice that Mr. Dickinson's granddaughter would have taken over the BBA. He actually wished that might have happened, but she had her own dreams she wanted to come true. She wanted to become a teacher. She didn't feel comfortable running such a company, even though she knew the business. Tyson tended to drag her around for help sometimes when she just wasn't needed. Funny enough she had become part of his family. His brother Hiro ended up marrying her big sister Mindy. The surprise killed both of them.

Tyson sighed as he continued to walk down the street. He truly missed the good old days. He missed everyone else: Ray and Max. They were in their home towns. He heard from Max every now and then.

Tyson wondered towards a park. He stood at the top of the hill watching the kids play. He took in the smell and smiled.

"It's truly and awesome day!" He said stretching. Suddenly a huge snore sound came out of nowhere. Tyson tripped and looked around. His sweat dropped. "Oh geez. That snore reminds me of Diachi." He grumbled his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

* * *

And there you go! Next Chapter coming soon!!

R&R


	2. Mysterious as they Come

Title: Always In The Game

Chapter 2:Mysterious as they Come

In the park, a couple of children were crowding around a small red bey-dish. A little 5th grader with green hair raised his hand into the air. He jumped around. Another boy, around the same age, had dark brown hair crotched and kept close eyes on his beyblade.

"Go, Beyblade!!"

The two blades zipped around inside the red bey-dish. Soon enough a beyblade flew out of the dish and landed on the dirt.

"Aww, Kenta, you always win!"

The green haired lad rubbed his nose grinning. "Blading is so much fun!" he said happily. The other children continued to laugh happily. They were setting up for another go when bigger feller came by. He kicked the red bey-dish sending it flying feet's away. He started to laugh.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" The green haired boy yelled.

Some of the little boys backed away scared. Kenta, the winner of the previous battle stood his ground against the bully.

The bigger boy started to chuckle slowly. He had purple hair and huge side-burns. In his deep voice he started to talk, "I just want your beyblade. Bey-battle me! If you lose you give me your beyblade!"

Kenta glared as he held his beyblade close to him. Determination fired up in his eyes. "Why would I do that? It's my beyblade!"

The bully snickered evilly. "So, do you think I care?" He held out his blade to the boy as it flashed. It was one of the new type beyblade model. Kenta backed away as the bully stepped forward.

* * *

Tyson watched over the hill as it was occurring. He gave a heavy sigh as he watched the big kid overpower the small kid. It kind of reminded him back when he was a kid, and when he fought Kai and his blading gang. He didn't like it though. How there were still bullies out there trying to cheat the game he loved, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. There will always be someone trying to do some kind of dirty work.

The two kids argued and stood in position to release their beyblades to have a bey battle. Tyson continued to watch, 'I'll interrupt when it gets bad, and that way no one feels hurt.' He agreed to himself.

With the two boys about to bey battle, a figure flew from the sky landing on the ground next to them. Tyson blinked a bit confused at what happened.

"Ahh, my beyblade!" A red head yelled trying to retrieve it. His hair seemed to stand on end, and around his head was a blue bandana. He also had a scarf around his neck. His butt bounced on the ground, and grabbed hold of his beyblade. "AH! Thank goodness." He said to himself as he held his blade to him.

Kenta, and the bully both looked at this strange fellow that fell from the sky. He had a grin on his face in pure amusement.

"Are you okay?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah." The boy replied rubbing the bottom of his nose he continued to grin. The bully started to twitch.

"Come on already!" He yelled at the little green haired boy. Kenta jumped back scared.

Tyson couldn't take it anymore watching. His eye brow twitched in annoyance. "Hey, stop bullying kids!" He yelled, raising his fist in the air. The bully jumped and stared at the adult. A fear fell to the bully's face; he dashed off without saying a word.

Kenta watched him dash off. A sweat fell down his face. "Oh boy." Kenta chucked. He looked up at the adult to see him walking off.

"Now that was weird." The red head said placing his hands across his chest.

"Oh, Hi, my name is Kenta" the boy rang as he stuck his hand out to the stranger. The red head gave a grin.

"Sup, I'm Ginga." He said with a huge grin.

With Tyson, his phone vibrated out of his pocket. He picked it up and placed it to his hear, "Sup?"

"Yo, come back, there's a bunch of stuff we have to plan out." Kai's voice ran through Tyson's ear, next thing the phone cut leaving Tyson to listen to the tone of the phone. He closed his phone shut and placed it into his pocket.

"This is going to get interesting."

* * *

"Please I beg you," yelled an angry director, "Never go and disappear like that again!" His face was pissed red, as he stood in front of the desk of his President. Kai kept his eyes shut, almost like he was ignoring the mad man in front of him. "You have to understand your job here, Mr. Hiwatari, this is a serious company, and you should act serious about your job. Without you we won't be able to handle any of the important things that need to get out there!" The man continued to ramble. "It's amazing how I have to ask Ms. Makino all the time where you are. If she wasn't around we'd all be screwed." The man placed his hands on the President's desk. "Do you understand, Mr. Hiwatari!"

The man grunted, "Are you done, now get out so I can get work done." Kai shot him a deadly glare causing the man to shrink back. The director shook his head and walked out of the room, to only be bumped into Amy. He exchanged his apologies and slipped passed her to allow her in. She walked in with a stack of papers against her chest. She closed the door behind her with her back.

"Oh gosh, Kai." She frowned at him. He opened his drawer to gather some items. "I'm surprised you haven't fired him for pissing you off." She walked up to his desk, her old grandfather's desk.

"Besides his anger, he gets his work done. That's about all I need him for." Kai grunted his reply. Amy giggled to herself as Kai shot her a look. Amy just continued to smile happily. "I really don't like firing people. I'll leave it up to you to do it." He told her as he pulled a pen out of the drawer and some loose paper.

"Uck, why me?"

"Cause, in the long run, this place still belongs to you, not Tyson or me." He told her, "You give the calls, we just do the work." Amy frowned, and nodded. Mr. Dickinson had made a system for all this, to ensure that nothing terrible happens to the BBA. He didn't want it to go all downhill again just like how BEGA was able to run them out of business.

* * *

"_This is how it's going to be like," Mr. Dickinson announced to the three. Amy, Kai, and Tyson were his office telling them how things would work. "Kai and Tyson would be the President and Vice President of the BBA. They would appear on TV to give announcements, and to do any other things that should be done within the BBA. Amy; however will have ownership of the BBA. Though her name will never appear anywhere in public. That way it'll insure that she'll never be caught in any public problems." They all nodded. "Unless Aim really wants to out in the public she can do so."_

"_Cool, Mr. D." Tyson nodded._

"_Yes." He announced, "Also, Neither of your spouses is able to take control of the BBA." Tyson gave a puzzled look._

"_What do you mean?" Amy asked also confused by what he said._

"_Well, here's the scenario. If it so happen Kai or Tyson finds their way marrying neither their wife nor her family has power to take control of the BBA." He cleared his throat. "It is also that, Kai's family can never be able to touch the BBA." Kai nodded in agreement._

"_It's true, If my grandfather finds out about me working here, he'll find it as a great chance in finally taking over the BBA." Kai told them. He frowned. He didn't like the idea of his grandfather in his business, and he would never let him take over the BBA. He could imagine how much he would nag for him to gain power within it. Amy nodded slowly._

_Mr. Dickinson started to chuckle, "Also, if it so happen Amy is to marry her husband will never be able to touch the BBA either."_

_Amy gave a depressed sigh, rubbing her face in annoyance, "That's the annoying part." She said in frustration. "I have to watch people's kindness, and make sure it's sincere and not some plot to take over." She grumbled._

_Tyson laughed at her, and a smirk came across his face as he also chuckled. Amy huffed as she ignored the two young men. _

_Mr. Dickinson smiled. "Last thing, If it happens that either of you should marry Am-" _

"_GRANDPA!" Amy yelled at him. Mr. Dickinson started to laugh at his granddaughter. Her face flushed from embarrassment. Tyson grinned and continued to laugh hitting his hand against the shoulder of the chair. Kai had his smirk across his face, but he placed his eyes somewhere else._

"_If it happens, the both of you will just run the company together, is all." Mr. Dickinson smiled. He had seen his other granddaughter get married, and sooner or later this one will get married too. Well actually all of them would sooner or later do. He just hoped they would all be happy in the choices they make. _

"_We're all practically a family." Tyson grinned, scratching the back of his head. Amy knocked his on the head, and grinned. Kai watched them all smile. _

'_Yes, we are.' Kai agreed to himself.

* * *

_

Amy placed the stalk of papers onto of Kai's desk. He mumbled a 'thank you' to her as he started scribbling something on a piece of paper. She pulled her bag off her shoulders and placed it on the unoccupied chair. Suddenly the door flung open. Tyson sprinted in, and shut the door noisily behind him. Amy jumped, as well as Kai who snapped his pen in half.

"TYSON!" Kai's voice roared angrily. "I told you stop slamming the damn door." A sweat fell down Amy's face.

"Sorry, man." Tyson said rubbing the back of his head giving him a grin. Kai sent a glare at Tyson, thought Tyson was unaffected by it. "Aim!" He cheered placing his arm around her shoulders grinning.

"Good Afternoon, Tyson." She chuckled. Kai threw his broken pen into the waste basket, and started searching through his desk again for another good pen. He started to grumble about how annoying people are so loud. Both Amy and Tyson started to laugh.

"Cool down, man." Tyson said as he pulled out a pen and threw it at Kai. He grabbed it, still shooting a glare at the two. "You know what, Kai; these gangs are getting way out of control." Tyson sighed. Amy took a seat on the chair where her bag occupied.

"I have to agree. The school I've started working at has been getting complains about their children coming home crying, and about bullies taking their beyblades from them." Amy sighed, "It's not like the school can do anything about it, but parents are persistent to see something done."

Tyson nodded, "I broke up one before I came here. Sooner or later these kids are going to come up with something dangerous to cheat." He scratched his head and looked at the ceiling. " What do you think we can do? I mean you did run a gang when we were kids."

Kai chuckled. He leaned back on his chair. "Only way to defeat the gang is to take out the leader, you should know better than that, Tyson." Kai smirked as he remembered the past. Because of the battle between Tyson and Kai he left the Blade Sharks to become stronger.

"What about that tournament that we're supposed to host for this season?" Amy asked resting her chin against her hand. "We can use it to reel in the gang and have these children fight fairly with other bladers. The strongest will appear among them as their leader am I right?"

Kai nodded in agreement. "We can fish them out like that, seeing as the Leader will keep a low profile out in the city."

"So a normal city tournament it will be?" Tyson asked, Kai gave him a nod. "Alright," Tyson cheered. A beeping sound suddenly rang through the room. Kai picked up the phone that was on his desk,

"What?" Kai paused, "alright." He hung up the phone and got up. Tyson gave him a confused look. Kai walked over to the other side of the room where a keyboard and mouse were. There was a huge screen on the wall. He waved the mouse around and the screen appeared. "Chief, said a new high number has appeared in the city." The bey counters that bladers had were all linked to the BBA. When they reached close to the city it would be listed in the database.

On the screen was the BBA logo, it disappeared to revealed a blader card.

"Hey! I've seen him before." Tyson announced. Kai gave him a glance for him to continue. "He dropped in from the sky this afternoon, when I was watching some kids battle, and that bully appeared to take some kids' blades.

"The sky?" Amy questioned.

"Yea." Tyson said puzzled, he started to freak out more. "Almost 3,000 blading points!" He yelled. "That's an all new high. This kid must have been blading all over the place."

"It's very suspicious." Kai grumbled walked away from the screen. The blader card still was appearing. It revealed a red headed boy with a white scarf and a blue bandana on his head. His name flashed on the screen.

"He's carefree character. He didn't look that suspicious." Tyson said puzzled.

"Hmmm, Ginga." Amy mumbled to herself. "I guess we'll have to see what happens." She said getting up and grabbing her things. It was time to get to work now; a tournament was on its way.

* * *

Sorry for the late post, Very late post. Enjoy~


	3. The Hunt

Title: Always In the Game

Chapter 3: The Hunt

A sound of a bell rang through the city, it was the indication that school was about to start, and students were supposed to be in their classes or else they would be late. A bunch of students sat around the classroom as they waited for their teacher to come in. A green haired boy looked at his bey counter. He really wished school would be over already so he could go play, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He'll have to wait till schools over. This will take forever!

The door creaked open and their teacher appeared through, she closed the door behind her. "Good Morning Class, please take a seat." The students ran to their assigned seats.

"Good Morning, Makino-sensei!" They all said together. Amy gave them a smile and placed her bag and books on top of her desk.

"It's so good to see everyone's okay, let's begin the day right." She told them, everyone agreed. The day went pretty fast. Kenta, the green haired boy, was pretty happy about it. It was about lunch time, and everyone was enjoying their free time from class. Kenta still continued to look at his bey counter.

"Hey, Kenta!" A boy with dull navy blue hair his age ran up to him. He sat at the table he was at. "I heard what happened yesterday." The two boys grinned. "I can't believe that new guy took on so many people, and so many blades."

Kenta stared up into the sky, "Yeah, it was pretty amazing." He gripped his hand around his blade. Excitement filled his eyes. "Ginga was amazing taking out all those bladers. I hope I can become as strong as him." They both nodded.

"Hey, guys! The BBA's on TV!" A boy yelled across the room. Ginga and this navy haired boy Aaron ran towards the huge TV that hung on the wall of the cafeteria. "Yes Finally! It's word on the new tournament."

Kenta's eyes sparkled with excitement.

Upon the screen was a table, covered in blue table cloth. Photo shots were going around crazy, and there were a lot of news reporters everywhere. All the children headed over towards the television. Amy continued to watch from one of the tables in the cafeteria. She had decided to stay there and watch over the children for the day. Teachers had to take their turn to make sure no fight broke out. A Man sat across from her in a different set outfit. He wore sweats and had his beyblade in his hand. A big grin fell on his face as he dashed towards the TV. Amy decided to follow.

"It's going to start."

A man, around his mid 20s walked up to the table, many questions were being asked of him. Another man about the same age was also following him. Kai and Tyson both sat at the table looking towards their audience.

Tyson gave a wave towards the camera, and Kai seemed to just close his eyes trying to keep his temper in check.

"As President of the BBA," Kai's voice grew loud and everyone around him started to settle down, "I'm glad to announce this season's beyblading tournament." The camera continued to flash; Kai's eyes seem to not leave the eye of the camera. "We hope new and old bladers will attend, also there's a requirement to entering this tournament." He paused gathering his breath, "Each blader must have over 700 blading points to participate at time of registration on the day of the tournament. So gain up your blading point, within a month our tournament will begin." He got up from his seat, "I hope to see you there." And there he left. The camera people chased after Kai, but he mumbled something about asking Tyson and they decided to gang up on him for more questions.

"Wahh, Kai Hiwatari is so hot." A girl's voice rang out. A sweat ran down Amy's face. Most of the girls were high over heels for cute men. Girls would always be girls. Amy sighed. As for the men, and the boys, they were cheering and having a party. The school she was working at went from 5th grade towards 8th. The school that was connected to this one also was a high school.

Kenta was ecstatic. He looked at his bey counter. It flashed 500 points. "Great I just have to battle a few more people and I'll be able to compete!"

"Ah do you think Ginga will participate?" the boy asked Kenta.

"I hope so!" Kenta chirped.

"Who's this Ginga person?" The gym coach came up to them over hearing. The two kids turned around.

"Hi, Okana-sensei!" The two chirped. The man grinned. The school's gym coach was a huge beyblading fan. Most of his gym classes were about Beyblading, and the history of beyblading. He was fairy obsessed with the topic.

"I've never heard of such a person! Is he new to town?"

"Yah," Kenta said joyfully. "I met him yesterday. He's an awesome blader. He's won so many blading matches."

"Oh really," Amy popped in. She clapped her hands gaining everyone's attention. "Alright everyone stop crowding around the place and finish up your lunches." A bunch of the students replied with a polite 'yes' and wondered off to their seats, some mumbled in protest. Kenta and Aaron stood by Okana-sensei as they continued to talk. Amy continued to watch them talk, listening to their conversation.

"Ah, I want to take a shot at him!" Said the coach as he stood up and stretched. An idea hit is head, "I know! What if every day until the tournament we all train and rank up point so we can all attend the tournament? You can tell your friend Ginga that he can join us, and we'll all train." The two boys cheered on. So did some others. Amy's sweat dropped as she watched the boys.

"Good Luck all of you." She told them.

"Thanks Makino-sense!" the boy said together.

The coach grabbed hold of Amy's hand holding it softly in his. She was taken back as he got really close to her. "Ah, Makino-sense! You can watch us all as we train to become great bladers!" She chuckled awkwardly.

"Sure."

The man's eyes sparkled with excitement. He let go of her hand and dashed off.

"Okana-sensei seems excited." Kenta spoke to himself.

'A bit too excited.' Amy said to herself wiping her hand of the sticky feeling his hands gave her.

* * *

"Alright class!" Okana-sensei stood in front of a bunch of boys. His hands were on his waist. "As all of you might know, I'll be holding a training session for those who are interested in getting ready for the Beyblade Tournament that's going to happen within a month!" The boys began to cheer. Amy watched them from far. She had her bag on her shoulder, and she was about to leave. A sweat fell down her face.

Okana-sensei was a strange fellow. Hyper as a child. He loved blading, but he was very bias when it came to the right information. When Amy had first come to this school she watched him teach the students about the history of blading. She knew for a fact the man couldn't see a bit-beast, and he didn't believe a girl could even blade. In his mind Beyblading was a man's sport and nothing else. Amy had come across some girls who were mad at the gym coach for his attitude about beyblading, but Amy was able to change their minds. She told them to continue beyblading. If you love it keep playing. Nothing should stop what you love to do. She came out of her thoughts as the big baboon yelled for her attention.

"Makino-sensei! Will you stay and watch?" He yelled waving his hand in the air. Amy chuckled giving a small wave.

"Hurry up!"

Amy looked forward and saw Kenta running towards the gate, with a boy she recognized to be Ginga. He trailed behind him trying to not trip as the boy pulled him into the court of the school. 'Oh a scarf.' Amy blinded a bit as she watched the two fly by her.

"Hi, Makino-sensei!" Kenta yelled while running pass her. She had to stay for this. "Hey guys! This is Ginga!" Kenta introduced. The boy grinned yelling a 'hiyo'. Everyone was excited. The coach came forward.

"It's great to have you here. We've heard a lot of stories about you." He told him. Ginga grinned and acted shyly.

"It's no big deal. I love blading."

Amy placed her things on the bench and took a seat interested to watch. They all began to practice. The coach had come up with some ridiculous regimen, and the kids went along with it. Amy sighed. It was fine as long as the kids were enjoying themselves.

Ginga started battling, and Amy had already came upon the impression that he was no threat, but yet a talented blader. A bit of him reminded her of Tyson when they were kids. He was carefree, and passionate. Best qualities to a perfect blader.

Before they knew it, days have passed. Each of the kids was getting better and better. Amy was fairly impressed. All the boys could think about was blading. She had to try extra hard to keep them focused in school. She herself wanted to blade, and have some fun with them.

* * *

One day.

The children laughter could be heard everywhere. Advertisements littered the walls of the streets of the upcoming local BBA tournament. Every Beyblading store was packed every day. Everyone was getting ready for the big tournament.

Kenta's blade spun around the tiny bey dish. His opponent's blade flew straight out.

"Aww Man!" A boy said falling on the ground. Kenta grinned as he looked at his bey counter. His counter flashed 730 points. He was finally eligible to participate in the upcoming tournament.

"Yay!" Kenta cheered. "I get to participate!" He jumped into the air holding his blade into the sky.

"Good Job, Kenta!" Ginga grinned behind him, his hands on his hips. Kenta smiled and nodded.

"Good work everyone." The couch yelled, clapping his hands together. "Everyone is getting stronger each time." He gave Kenta a thumb up, which caused Kenta's grin to widen.

"Good Luck at the tournament tomorrow, Kenta," said his opponent. Kenta gave him a hand shake.

"I'll do my best!"

Everyone gave a burst of laughter. It could be heard throughout the whole campus of the small school.

"Alright, everyone, that's all for today!" Okana-sensei said, "Get home save everyone!" Everyone scurried to the building making sure they gathered their things and headed out.

"Hey, Okana-sensei, will you be participating in the tournament?" Kenta asked running up towards him.

The man rubbed the bottom of his nose, and grinned. "Maybe, we'll just have to see when tomorrow comes now won't we?" He gave a laugh, "And besides, I don't think I'll be able to hold my own against you two boys." He pointed out to both Kenta and Ginga. Ginga gave an 'o' response, and Kenta continued to watch his teacher. "You two are really talented, It'll be a struggle, maybe to even the pros like Tyson Granger, and Kai Hiwatari." Both Ginga and Kenta looked at each other and grinned.

"I want to battle them!" Ginga stood tall. "I always wanted too!" Kenta gave a nod too.

"Hey, Okana-" Before Kenta could finish, the man's attention changed as he yelled out into the entrance of the school.

"Makino-sensei!" The man waved his arms into the air as his gazes turned towards his co-worker. She stood by the entrance of the building. She stared at the crazy man as her sweat dropped. The phone stayed open in her hand. He stumbled towards her. The two kids watched as the man tried to rush over to her. They both sweat.

"His attention span is terrible." Ginga commented under his breath, enough for Kenta to hear.

"I think he has some crush on Makino-sensei." Kenta said with a troubled face. Ginga gave him a glance, of "really?" The two followed along.

"Good Afternoon," Amy said with an awkward chuckle as the man stumbled towards her. He gave her a grin.

"Hiyo, Makino-sensei, did you watch us practice today?" He asked her, a dumb grin on his face. She gave a puzzled face.

"No, sorry, I was too busy."

The man's face fell as he seemed as if he was about to cry. Ginga ran up to her, giving her an ear to ear grin, "Afternoon, Sensei!" She smiled at the two kids that came up to her.

"Good Afternoon, How was practice. I hear the tournament is tomorrow."

"Going great," Kenta cheered. "It'll be awesome, will you be there to cheer us on." She gave a nod, and the two boys grinned. The man who was sulking started to cheer up after her answer. "Hey, Sensei, did you ever meet the Blade Breakers when you were a kid?" Kenta asked, both towards the two teachers.

"Meet them?" Amy said holding her phone closer to her. Okana-sensei spoke out.

"Who wouldn't? Back when I was a kid they were everywhere." Okana-sensei toughed up. "They would always be blading in the parks, and always traveling around the world. Going to the tournaments to see them was a big thing back then, and that wasn't a long time ago, possibly 6 years ago." The man started to count to make sure he was counting the year's right.

"Should be about 6 years," Amy spoke out. She closed her phone shut and pushed it into her pocket. "They live close by; you should be able to notice them easily around town." The two kids jumped back.

"Really?" Kenta cried out. Amy gave him a small nod. She gave the two boys a confused look.

"Yeah, Tyson Granger still lives in his old man's old dojo. It's here in town you know." Okana-sensei told them. The two kids looked at each other both grinning. They found something to do now.

"You two better not cause any problems to anyone," Makino-sensei scolded them. The two kids nodded.

"We won't, Makino-sensei." Ginga grinned. "Let's go Kenta!" Ginga gave a nod to Kenta. Kenta returned it.

"Bye, Makino-sensei, Okana-sensei!" The two kids dashed off out of the court of the school.

Makino-sense placed her hands at her hips and let out a sigh, "Kids will always be kids." The man standing next to her grinned happily. Her eyes rolled. "Bye Okana-sensei." She said giving him a small wave escaping out the court ignoring his protests.

* * *

Ginga and Kenta both ran off into town. A grin stayed on Kenta's face. He was seriously excited. Tomorrow will be the tournament. They will have the chance to show how great they are in front of two of the best bladers in the world! He couldn't keep still.

They both headed towards the popular B-Pit, a tall store that sells blading parts, and has a huge space just for blading. It was the _spot_ for every kid after school time.

They both rushed in and headed towards the counter, a girl with short brown hair and goggles sat at the desk waving at them.

"Hiya, Modoka!" Ginga greeted her.

"Sup, guys?" Modoka shot back at them. She watched the both grin abnormally. She frowned. "Why are you guys so happy about? I know the tournament is tomorrow, but there's no reason to smile like you're on some kid of sugar high."

Kenta let out a laugh, "Is it a problem to be excited?" Modoka gave a sigh and shook her head. Ginga moved closer to Modoka having her close enough that he wouldn't have to talk loud.

"Did you know that Tyson Granger lived here?" Ginga whispered to Modoka. Modoka blinked and pushed Ginga off of her.

"No duh, Ginga," She talked in her normal voice. "It wouldn't make any sense that he would had to live somewhere else to work here in the city. The BBA building is on the other side of town. It's not big news."

Ginga frowned, "So why haven't you told me! I always wanted to battle him!" His fist shook as he scratched his hair. "Let's go find him! I want to challenge him before tomorrow's match." Ginga was excited. He started to bounce around as he tried to get Modoka to come with him. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Please Modoka!" Kenta pleaded. "You know you would want to meet them too."

Modoka closed her eyes thinking. Her eyebrow twitched and she let out a huge sigh, "Okay! Fine!" She yelled, "Let me go tell my uncle and we'll go." The two cheered, as Modoka ran out to the back room. Her uncle was the manager of the B-Pit.

* * *

The three dashed out towards the street. Modoka had done some research before they left. The two had been going down the throat to hurry up and go, but she wanted to make sure where this Granger Dojo was. It wasn't that far from where they were. The famous Granger Dojo was a little outside of the huge city. The three were walking along the street looking back and forth. Modoka held a paper in her hand.

"Aw man, are we lost again?" Ginga grumbled. Kenta looked over Modoka's shoulder looking at the piece of paper.

"Be quiet for once, Ginga." Modoka yelled at him. Ginga frowned, "We're close." Modoka ran up passing the corner. The two followed her. As they kept walking it became clearer and clearer. Before they knew it they were in front of a huge dojo door. Written on the cement wall was written 'Granger'. The three cheered jumping into the air.

"Yes Finally!" Modoka cheered as she crumbled the paper in her hand on accident. It didn't really matter to her, they had finally made it.

"Let's go!" Ginga said cheering dashing off towards the door. Modoka grabbed him by his scarf.

"Hold it! You can't go barging into someone's law-ya" Modoka yelped as Ginga dragged both her and his scarf through the door. Kenta yelled and dashed off after them. The door closed behind them.

Ginga ran through the lawn. The place looked like an old authentic Japanese dojo. Ginga grinned. The place seemed to quiet.

"I wonder if anyone's home." Ginga said blinding and searching around. Modoka brushed off her skirt and shirt fixing herself.

"Gosh Ginga, You have no decency." She gave a sigh and looked around.

Kenta watched around. There was no signal of sound in the house. The house itself was huge, and it looked like it was bigger around the back. "Sensei is going to be mad," He mumbled to himself.

"Hello is anyone here?" Ginga said in a loud voice heading towards the side of the building. Kenta and Modoka both jumped as fear filled their faces. Ginga what are you doing!

Ginga continued to walk. Kenta and Modoka followed him from far away. Kenta stood close to Modoka. Ginga stopped walking and gave a sigh, "I don't think anyone is here." Kenta and Modoka gave a sigh of relief, but it was soon cut off by a slam.

"HIYAH!" A man flew out from the bamboo door with a bamboo stick in hand. He was fast that it didn't give Ginga a chance to move as the man's bamboo stick almost hit him in the head. It stood inches away. Kenta, and Modoka gave a yelp and jumped back. Ginga froze on the spot not moving.

"Hey! Old man! You're going to hurt someone with that thing!" Ginga snapped at the old man. He wore gray and dark blue training outfit. He had a full moustache and little hair on the back of his head.

"I'm not old man, little man!" The old man spoke out. His tone of voice was rather different for an old man which gave Ginga an odd look on his face. "I'm fit as I can ever be! No ordinary old man can do this." He jumped back doing and odd pose. Ginga's sweat dropped as he looked at the man. The scared two gave a chuckle as they watched him. The man returned to his standing position as he balanced on his bamboo stick. "What can I do for you, homie?"

Another sweat dropped down Ginga's face, "Well..." He laughed. "I've come to see Tyson!"

The old man started to laugh, "Well, dog, he ain't here." The three kids gave a terrible sigh, "Don't tell me you dogs play with those spinning tops like he does?"

"They aren't just spinning tops!" Ginga told the old man, "They are beyblades!"

The old man continued to laugh, "Well, well." He smiled at the three. "I should tell you who I am. They call me Grandpa Granger."

"They call me Ginga." He said with a grin.

"And I am Kenta." Kenta ran up towards Ginga not fearing the old man anymore or the place.

"And I'm Modoka." She said giving a small bow to him. The man continued to laugh.

"Well you dogs can stay here till Tyson comes back, and you're can have dinner with us also if you'd like." Grandpa Granger suggested to them.

Ginga gave a drool, "Food! I'm so hungry." The sound of his tummy rang that moment. It made the old man laugh more.

"Just like the old days, anyone with an endless pit of a stomach is always welcomed here." The old man giggled. "Mi-chan, Mi-chan." He yelled heading back towards the door he jumped out of.

"Yes, Grandpa," A woman's voice rang out, a head popped out from the corner of the door. A baby's sound could also be heard. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, we're going to have some extra people for dinner tonight if that isn't a problem?" Grandpa Granger gave a grin. The woman appeared out from the doorway. She had almost chin length violet hair, her eyes were emerald green. A baby lay cuddling close to the woman's body. He had blue hair, and big green eyes. He started to giggle in the presence of the old man. She stared at the three newcomers.

"It's no big deal I'll just call Aim to go pick up some extra things while she's out right now." She gave a smile as she gave the baby to the old man. "Be good to Great-Grandpa while mommy is making dinner." She said playfully to the baby making him giggle. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or two." She said as she turned around and left.

Ginga cheered, one being able to see Tyson, and two being able to have some good dinner. Modoka walked up closer to the old man. He took a seat by the edge of the deck and placed the baby on the deck also to watch him. The baby stood on his hands and knees and began to crawl.

"That's such a cute baby." Modoka said taking a seat on the deck of the dojo.

"He's my great-grandson Haru."

* * *

The four talked. The kids asked the old man a ton of questions a lot about Tyson and how he was when he was a kid. The old man continued to laugh remembering the good old days. These kids were reminding him of them. Modoka was a computer nerd just like Kenny aka the Chief. Ginga was just the same as Tyson, always hungry for food. He couldn't put a figure for Kenta. He was a bit like Max, but he isn't so rash.

They were a bit troubled. They had thought Haru was Tyson's child. This made the old man crack up in laughter. He corrected them. Haru was his eldest grandson's child, Hiro. The four continued to laugh, baby Haru watched the group confused at what they were laughing at.

"Don't crush all the groceries, Tyson." A woman's voice yelled out. The kids turned around to see a man wearing a suit run by. He stopped in front of them and waved still holding onto the bags of food.

"Hey, Grandpa! We're Home!" The man grinned. His navy blue hair was a complete mess. His dress shirt was messed up by the collar, and his black blazer was unbuttoned all the way. The old man laughed as he watched his grandson. The kids stared dumbfounded.

A woman came by an angry look on her face, "Tyson that's the last time I trust you with groceries." She stood in the clearing, another man followed her in. He held onto another set of groceries. His clothing was also messed up, but it was rather normal for him.

"Sensei!" Kenta, and Ginga both yelled.

The purple haired woman stared at the three children that sat around Grandpa Granger. "What…" She stumbled, "What are you two doing here?" Amy stared at them shaking her head.

"We're here to see Tyson!" Ginga said jumping up from his seat standing in a fighting position in front of Tyson. Tyson let out a grin. Kenta was excited also. Modoka seemed to be entranced by something else.

"Hey I've seen you before!" Tyson said, "You're marked the top blader with the highest blading points." Tyson gave him a sly grin. "Don't tell me you want to battle me?" Ginga gave a nod as he held onto his beyblade in his hand.

"I saw it coming." A raspy man's voice spoke. The man holding onto the groceries. Amy shook her head as she pulled the groceries from Tyson's hands.

"We so shouldn't feed you tonight, Tyson." Amy said with a smirk. Tyson looked at her with his jaw falling down.

"Aw, come on! I'm so hungry!" He grumbled, "I've been on my feet all day working on this tournament, I need some food!" His mouth went dry from the thought of food. "Please, Aim."

"Just please don't embarrass yourself in front of my students." She said taking her grip on the bags. Kenta and the old man started to laugh. Modoka was still in a trance. "Dinner will be ready in a while." She turned to the man next to her giving him a smile. "Thanks a lot, Kai."

"It's alright." He said as he took a glance at both Tyson and Ginga as they started a staring contest. He followed her back into the dojo to drop off the bags. As the door of the dojo closed, Modoka gave a heavy sigh.

"You alright, Modoka?" Kenta asked concerned.

She shook her head furiously, "I can't believe it!" She placed her hands close to her chest. "I can't believe I was only feet's away from "the" Kai Hiwatari!" She let out a squeal, which made the four men sweat drop. "I admired him so much! He's such an awesome blader!" Her mind continued to ramble.

Tyson chuckled, "Just don't treat him any different and he'll be friends with you guys too!"

Ginga pushed his blade in front of Tyson, "It's finally time! I challenge you, Tyson Granger." Tyson gave him a nod pulling out his gray beyblade, Dragoon.

"I'll tell you, I won't hold back."

"I don't want you too!"

* * *

And there it is! Next chapter is an epic battle with Tyson and Ginga! Stay tuned!


End file.
